Did You Get Drunk, Dobe?
by Akina Usagi
Summary: "Did you get drunk, Dobe!" tanya Sasuke setengah berteriak, membuat image Uchiha yang biasa diperlihatkannya sirna tanpa sisa. Super short fic. Watch out; DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**Did You Get Drunk, Dobe?**

_Disclaimer_ : _I own the story. Others? Not mine._

_**Warning**_ : AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**__**!**_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst. _It's a super short fic!_

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**.**

**. **

"Cepat katakan sebelum aku benar-benar melemparmu dengan diktat yang sedang kubaca, Dobe."

Uzumaki Naruto, lelaki pirang yang sedang duduk dengan seseorang yang baru saja bicara, menumpukan dagu di atas meja kerjanya. Kepalanya sedikit mendongak agar bisa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kalau aku mengatakan ini padamu, kau pasti menertawakanku dan mengatakan kalau aku tidak normal," ucapnya tidak begitu jelas karena dagunya masih menempel di permukaan meja.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, Dobe. Besok pagi aku ada ujian Statistik, dan aku tidak mau nilaiku buruk karena tertahan di ruangan ini bersama dengan lelaki idiot sepertimu," cerca Uchiha Sasuke, lawan bicara si lelaki berkulit _tan_. Naruto menggembungkan pipi.

"Aku lebih tua lima tahun darimu, brengsek. Berhenti memanggilku 'Dobe' dan mengataiku idiot!"

Sasuke mengerlingkan mata. Mungkin sosok di hadapannya ini memang lebih tua darinya, tapi sikapnya yang kekanakan seringkali membuat Sasuke enggan menanggapinya sebagai seorang lelaki dewasa.

Sasuke kembali membuka diktatnya yang tadi sempat ia tutup dan bersandar nyaman di punggung kursi yang didudukinya. Sepasang iris _onyx_nya tampak serius menatap rangkaian kata-kata di diktatnya. Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Hei! Aku kan sudah bilang, berhenti membaca sebentar dan dengarkan aku!" ucapnya kesal. Sasuke melirik sekilas sebelum kembali menatap materi yang akan diujikan besok.

"Perlu kuberitahu kalau sejak setengah jam yang lalu kau sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, Dobe, dan itu artinya aku tidak mempunyai kewajiban untuk mendengarkanmu," papar Sasuke cuek. Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Mahasiswa semester tujuh yang sedang duduk di hadapannya memang menyebalkan.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya padamu sekarang, jadi berhentilah membaca dan dengarkan ucapanku karena aku tidak akan mengulangnya, oke?"

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan menutup diktatnya. Yah, lebih baik ia menuruti permainan si pirang agar bisa cepat keluar dari ruang kerja kepala Departemen F&B Hotel Konoha ini dan melanjutkan belajarnya di apartemen.

"Cepat katakan."

"Oke, tapi kau harus berjanji kalau kau tidak akan marah setelah mendengarnya, _deal?_"

"Hn."

"Kau harus berjanji agar tidak menjauhiku setelah ini."

"Hn."

"Kau harus berjanji—"

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya, lebih baik aku pulang." Sasuke bersiap untuk beranjak.

"Oke, oke!"

Sasuke kembali duduk dan menyandarkan punggung. Matanya kini menatap lurus dua iris biru yang tampak serius. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis, tumben sekali Naruto menatapnya seperti itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku mencintaimu."

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

He—

"Ouch!"

—ning. Oke, keheningan tampaknya sudah usai.

Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang jadi 'sasaran tembak' sang Uchiha sementara diktat yang digunakan si pemuda berambut _raven _untuk 'menembak' tergeletak di lantai, tak jauh dari kursi yang ditempati sang Uzumaki.

"_Did you get drunk, Dobe?"_ tanya Sasuke setengah berteriak, membuat _image_ Uchiha yang biasa diperlihatkannya sirna tanpa sisa.

Sasuke bangun dari duduknya dan mengambil diktat tak berdosa yang dicampakkannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Naruto menyandarkan dahinya ke atas meja, kedua tangannya masih mengelus-elus kepalanya yang benar-benar sakit.

"Kita berdua sudah menikah, idiot!" umpat Sasuke kesal sembari melangkah mendekati pintu keluar dan mengutuk kebodohan suaminya.

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note: **yep, _drabble _yang diselesaikan hanya dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam. Hanya perasaan saya atau memang ceritanya gaje ya? =="a Bisa dimengerti kan? Atau tidak? _Review, review? _=3


End file.
